Undine
Etymology "Undine" derives from the Latin unda (wave). Coined by the medieval alchemist Paracelsus, who used it for water nymphs—minor goddesses which are small and delicate. Deneve discovers by accident the true nymph-like form of Undine. Appearance 'Physical' Aggressive arched eyes and brows. Waist-length hair. Face shaped like a Cornish shovel. Exaggerated, bulked-up muscles. Loud, boisterous voice and manner. In her normal state, without released Yoma energy, Undine appears as her ethereal namesake. Undine from anime 'Uniform' A "frog-mouth" buckleClaymore "Master Book Sequence 4," avex, p. 11 holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders and a heavily built carrier between the cervical and thoracic of the spine. Undine's faulds skirt is a heavier version of the horizontal band array found on Rafaela's skirt. Undine's equipment Personality Irascible. Loud and boisterous surface hides a fragile psyche with a tragic past. Protective of those weaker than herself. Displays a more positive attitude during the last meeting of the battle group, despite the dire situation. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 *Yoma power: C *Agility: C *Strength: A *Mental: C *Sensing: C *Leadership: C+ 'Class' Undine is an offensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 warrior, her ability being Overwhelming Slash.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 Constant Yoma energy release enables ability—muscular figure results. 'Technique' Overwhelming Slash enables Muscle EnhancementFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 and Twin Sword. 'Muscle Enhancement' Undine, feeling guilt over her friend's death, takes up her friend's sword. Undine builds a temporary muscular body in order to get permission from Organization to use two swords. But Deneve sees through facade even before seeing Undine's true form.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 163 'Twin Sword' A technique that Deneve calls "Two-Sword style" in the VIZ Media translation.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 163 'Evaluation' The Organization notes Undine's muscle-bound figure results from her constant Yoma energy release. She managed to convince the Organization to allow her two-sword technique, which uses brute force. But as a consequence, her manner is also brutal in tone.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 History 'Early days' In flashback, an earlier untransformed, frail Undine stands over body of fallen friend. Undine holds her friend's sword. Face of Undine's Friend is not shown.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to lead Team Undine: Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Yuliana (No. 43).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Undine at meeting Initial, mutual hostility with Deneve.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the engagement with the three scouts, the Armadillo awakened decimates Team Flora. Team Undine rescues Team Flora from destruction. In an ensuing fight, Deneve only halfway beheads Armadillo. Undine pushes Deneve's sword down using both her swords and helps decapitate Armadillo.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 77–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Secret revealed' After the engagement with the scouts, Undine argues with Miria over the strategy. Undine realizes what Miria confessed earlier to Clare—that the plan has no chance of success. Despite Flora's attempt to mollify Undine by rationalizing the need for all warriors to experience combat, Undine storms off to the storage shed behind the Eastern Inn. Later inside the shed, Deneve discovers Undine's true deflated form. But Deneve sees her own past in Undine's.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 In the manga, Deneve implies that Undine's friend died because Undine was too weak to save her life. In the anime, Deneve implies that Undine's friend died while trying to save Undine's life. In either case, Undine takes up her friend's sword.Claymore 10, Scene 55, pp. 114–115; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Deneve makes peace with Undine and promises to help.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' The manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Undine appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take one half of a suppressant pill. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three awakened beings, the field commander Rigaldo decides to decapitate the battle group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 170–184 Rigaldo wounds Deneve. Deneve despairs she did not keep her word to help Undine. On the village plaza, Deneve takes up Undine's sword before the last combat.Claymore 11, Scene 60, p. 91 After the 7-year timeskip, the sword of Undine's friend appears in the warrior graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 68 'Anime' The Northern Army invades Pieta. The Rigaldo sequence is similar to the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 In the inn lobby, Deneve takes up Undine's sword before joining the pursuit of Clare to the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North